


Yearly Visitations

by Clair de Lune (clair_de_lune)



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Alternate Canon, Gen, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 16:25:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3857242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/pseuds/Clair%20de%20Lune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every year, on the morning of November 4th, they visit Michael’s grave.  (Post-series, alternate canon)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yearly Visitations

Every year, on the morning of November 4th, they visit Michael’s grave.

It’s not – not only – for the sake of appearances. First and foremost, it’s a tribute to their past, to who they used to be, to what they did and went through. It’s a tribute to the few months during which Sara and Lincoln thought the grave would serve its basic purpose. It’s a tribute to the scars Michael still bears, to the nightmares that keep waking them up, and to the nights they spent taking care of him after they got him back. It’s a tribute to their fortitude and to his silence about whatever he had to do to survive and reunite with them. He’s never talked, not of Sona or of what happened to him after they broke her out of Miami-Dade.

Sara thinks it’s his way to expiate: never confess, hence never be sure he can be forgiven for the mayhem he caused.

Michael Jr. is older now. He’s had more than enough time to learn that, on this day, when his mother tells him on their way back home, “Let’s go see Daddy,” they’ll stop at the tombstone first. Uncle Linc will lay a carefully folded origami on the gray marble, and the wind will whirl away the paper crane a few minutes later. Most of the time, Daddy’s friends – odd little band – will attend too.

One year, in a fit of pre-teen crisis, he decides that the damn family tradition is absurd; he won’t go and wait at home with Dad instead. Sara doesn’t have the time to open her mouth; Linc is already explaining to him – Linc style – that this is not, and never will be, an option. Michael Sr. stays at home because one isn’t expected to pay a visit to one’s own grave, especially when one knows so well what it stands for. Michael Jr., on the other hand, moves his ass _now_ and gets in the car.

Every year, at the end of the day on November 4th, they all meet up at Sara and Michael’s bungalow on the beach. They quietly talk all night long – always of the future – and watch the sun rise on the ocean.

-End-

\--Comments and/or kudos are always appreciated :)


End file.
